Adam is Strong Guy!
by adamtorresrules88
Summary: Adam isn't Trans. But he is strong. Adam is having a birthday party also too.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1 Stronger**

**Adam POV**

~When I walk into the halls of Degrassi Community School I see my two best friends and beautiful girlfriend in the world.

**Eli POV**

I see that shining armor boy. I realize that's my best friend **Adam Torres**. He is so **strong** today.

**Clare POV**

I'm going to kiss my amazing boyfriend **Mr. Eli Goldsworthy** today right before school starts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2 Best Man Ever**

**Drew POV**

****Oh Bee, guess what.

**Bianca POV**

What is it, **Drewy**?

**Drew POV**

Bee, you and I are going to my brother Adam's birthday party tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3 Meeting Adam's girlfriend**

**Adam POV**

Well today you get a chance to meet my girlfriend. Guess what is her name is! Or I'll tell you: her name is Becky Baker. Well its my birthday party and I better get going to it.

**Becky POV**

You are the greatest.

**Bianca POV**

Booyah


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4 Adam got so mad**

**Drew POV**

Suddenly what's happening to my brother Adam. He looks Grouchy right now.

**Audra POV**

My son Adam is out of control for the first time tonight now. But he is bouncing off the walls for the first time.

**Omar POV**

Adam, please calm down and slowdown son. You are losing my mind here.

**Adam POV**

Okay, Dad and Mom. I'm sorry about everything that I made a huge mess I'll clean it up for you guys okay.

**Bianca POV**

Raw Raw Raw who's care. Went back to my house.

**Becky POV**

I must goon home before my parents' kill me to death. Goodnight, Adam!

**Adam POV**

Goodnight, Buttercup! Adam asked


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5 Brotherhood**

Oh sweet its "**Brotherhood**" for Adam and Drew Torres only.

**Pop there's a** **weasel** for someone else. Its a old **Canadian** jokes.

**Adam and Drew POV**

Drew, "Should I date Becky Baker?" Adam asked

Adam, "You could do whatever you want to do!" Drew asked

Adam is just finishing up picking up tne trash with Drew now.

Adam's mobile phone starts to ring its only **Eli Goldsworthy**.

**Eli POV**

Hey there, Rocky. How's it going and Clare says hi to you and Drew also.

**Adam POV**

Well I'm super great and Drew is fine always. How about you, Grasshopper and Clare-bear are doing?


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6 Controling**

**Alli POV**

I'm talking to **Clare Edwards **on my cellphone device now.

**Clare POV**

_****_**Lolipop** Lolipop Lolipop Lolipop its all inside of my head.

**Fiona POV**

Imogen is staying the night at loft or condo tonight.

**Imogen POV**

I'm appearing with my girlfriend Fiona Coyne


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7 Goat Cheese**

**K.C. POV**

****Jenna, there you are and I was worried sick about you.

**Jenna POV**

Oh hi K.C, I am fine okay. I was doing shopping for our food what we needed okay.

**Omar & Audra POV**

****Adam, honey: your father and I want you are for two months of grounded and punishment too. We are taking your phone, laptop and the xbox away.

**Wesley POV**

Halo one, two, three beep. Oh Anya, is that you.

**Dave POV**

Poles are so great. Polar Bears are awesome. Panthers are the coolest mascot of Degrassi History.

**Anya POV**

Working on homework for Advanced Placement Math Class.

**Mr. Simpson POV**

Wow everybody and nomore uniforms forever yay _yay._

_**Mia Jones POV**_

_Peter is my amazing boyfriend forever._


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8 Adam's great idea**

**Adam POV**

Well I am under house arrest for two months. I can't even talk to Eli, Becky and Clare on my phone. I suggesting to sit in my room all day or spend time with Drew. Oh brother of Thou that art.

**Drew POV**

I want to spend time with Adam as possible I can. Adam is great brother that I got in the world right now. Oh brother of Turtles that deck.

**Adam POV**

_I got the best big brother in the world. I know its summer vacation. But I have thing to do anything at all._

**Drew POV**

I wonder that a thousand miles to not go away from home. I'll stay home ans protect Adam from Owen and Fitz aka "Bullies."

**Adam POV**

I wonder I could play the xbox with Drew. But I can't and I am grounded for two months only.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch. 9 Jane Vaughn's greatest ideas**

**Jane POV**

I'm glad I am back in town of Toronto. Now I got myself a job at Degrassi as English 9 CP class. Also Mr. Simpson is proud of me for returning.

**Holly J. POV**

Wow Fi this is beautiful condo. Are you happy for me returning to Toronto and work at Little Miss Streaks.

**Peter POV**

Everytime we touch is a miracle. Hallelujah 2x. I was just praying.

**Darcy POV**

I'm back from Kenya. I think Clare will go crazy about me.

**Leia POV**

I am make a suggesting in Law


	10. Author Notes part 1

Author **Notes** about Adam is Strong Guy:

First thing: is about Mr. Adam Torres isn't Trans. But he is so strong guy. He loves Dead Hand. He currenting dating Becky Baker.

Second thing: is about Mr. Drew Torres isn't a bully. But he is a good guy/brother.

Third thing: is about Ms. Clare Edwards is a best friend to Adam Torres. She is currenting dating Eli Goldsworthy.

Fourth thing: is about Ms. Darcy Edwards: is a sister of Clare Edwards. Was in Kenya for one semseter. Decide to back to Toronto.

Fifth thing: is about Mr. Peter Stone is a owner of The Dot and Above the Dot. He is the ex boyfriend of Darcy Edwards. He is currenting dating Mia Jones.

Sixth thing: is about Mr. Eli Goldsworthy is another best friend to Adam Torres. He is Bi-polar. He loves Dead Hand. He is currenting dating Clare Edwards.

Seventh thing: is about Ms. Becky Baker is a Christian girl. She has a brother Luke Baker. She is currenting dating Adam Torres.


	11. Author Notes part 2

Author **Notes** part 2

Seventh thing: is about Ms. Holly J. Sinclair is the best friend to Fiona Coyne and Anya McPearson. Waitness at Little Miss Streaks.

Eighth thing: is about Mr. Wesley B is best friend to Dave Turner and Connor D. His uncle was a Science at Degrassi. He is currenting dating Hannah.

Ninth thing: is about Mr. Dave Turner is best friend to Wesley B and Connor D. He is a Co-Host Degrassi Radio with Adam Torres. He was dating Alli Bhandari.

Tenth thing: is about Ms. Alli Bhandari is best friend to Jenna Middleton and Clare Edwards. She was dating Dave Turner.

Eleventh thing: is about Ms. Jenna Middleton is best friend to Alli Bhandari. She is currenting dating K.C. She is Guitar player. She writes her own songs.

Twelfth thing: is about Mr. K.C. G is a football player. He is best friend to Drew Torres. He is currenting dating Jenna Middleton.

Thirdteenth thing: is about Mr. Archie Simpson is married to Spike Nelson-


	12. Chapter 10

**Ch. 11 Two Months Later**

**August 8**,

**Omar and Audra POV**

Well Son, you are getting your stuff back. Do you promise us: for not going to drink beer anymore until you are twenty one years old?

**Adam POV**

I promise I won't drink beer anymore until I am twenty one okay. Yes Sir and Ma'am. Yes I understand you guys. I promise I'll be a good boy now on okay.

**Drew POV**

I chance you, little bro at Call of Duly. Bianca is coming over later for dinner.

**Adam POV**

Sure thing, big bro and you are so on it. I am going to whipping your ass at Call of Duly.

**Later at the Torres Family beautiful Home:**

Bianca is having dinner with Torres Family.

**Adam POV**

Adam is going to the Dot with Eli and Clare tonight right now. I look both ways to across the street.

**Later Adam got done with his dinner at the Dot with Eli and Clare:**

He takes off running again. He ends up in a alley way. Some random SUV "car" comes around the turn and hits Adam. Eli and Clare ran towards their best friend Adam now.

**Clare and Eli POV**

Clare covers her mouth with left hand. Eli takes out his mobile phone. He calls the Torres Family first.

"Hello Mrs. Torres; this is Eli Goldsworthy. I'm calling about your Son Adam got hit by a car 'SUV' okay." Eli said

"Hi Eli; is Adam okay." Audra asked "Mrs. Torres; meet Clare and I at Toronto General Hospital please with yourself, Mr. Torres, Drew and Bianca okay" Eli asked so nicely

**Two minutes Later: at Toronto General Hospital**

**Adam POV**

Adam is rushing into Surgrey now. About Thirdy minutes later: Adam is suggesting a full rest. He has a broken right arm, hurt back, hurt brain and really sore left leg also too.


	13. Chapter 11

**Ch. 11 Two Months Later**

**August 8**,

**Omar and Audra POV**

Well Son, you are getting your stuff back. Do you promise us: for not going to drink beer anymore until you are twenty one years old?

**Adam POV**

I promise I won't drink beer anymore until I am twenty one okay. Yes Sir and Ma'am. Yes I understand you guys. I promise I'll be a good boy now on okay.

**Drew POV**

I chance you, little bro at Call of Duly. Bianca is coming over later for dinner.

**Adam POV**

Sure thing, big bro and you are so on it. I am going to whipping your ass at Call of Duly.

**Later at the Torres Family beautiful Home:**

Bianca is having dinner with Torres Family.

**Adam POV**

Adam is going to the Dot with Eli and Clare tonight right now. I look both ways to across the street.

**Later Adam got done with his dinner at the Dot with Eli and Clare:**

He takes off running again. He ends up in a alley way. Some random SUV "car" comes around the turn and hits Adam. Eli and Clare ran towards their best friend Adam now.

**Clare and Eli POV**

Clare covers her mouth with left hand. Eli takes out his mobile phone. He calls the Torres Family first.

"Hello Mrs. Torres; this is Eli Goldsworthy. I'm calling about your Son Adam got hit by a car 'SUV' okay." Eli said

"Hi Eli; is Adam okay." Audra asked "Mrs. Torres; meet Clare and I at Toronto General Hospital please with yourself, Mr. Torres, Drew and Bianca okay" Eli asked so nicely

**Two minutes Later: at Toronto General Hospital**

**Adam POV**

Adam is rushing into Surgrey now. About Thirdy minutes later: Adam is suggesting a full rest. He has a broken right arm, hurt back, hurt brain and really sore left leg also too.


	14. Chapter 12

**Ch. 12 Epilogue**

**"In the beginning to the end it has true feelings inside and out because its had pertaining of the children, parents, grand parents and best friends went through a lot of the years went by so fast. We still have feelings for other people. We can just stand up for our soldiers and troops are servicing the countries around the world. We can do it so hard to have faith, hope, courage, kindness, mighty, power, friendship, polite, nice, respect, beauty, beautiful, handsome, peace, best, feelings, love, friendly, feeling, kind, fancy, cute, world, friends, strong, live, family, animals, siblings, cellphones, telephones, like, not hate, jobs, earth, games, sports, grand parents, parents, volunteering, television, game systems, nieces, nephews, aunts, uncles, cousins, mom, dad, grandma, grandpa, horse, dog, cat, mouse, snake, helping, not hurting, person, people, monkeys, zoo, cow, calf, camel, hats, collection, clothes, praying, bring, giving, giving back, others, retired, happy, not sad, not mad, not arguing, glad, kitten, puppy, powerful, wonderful, lovely, new beginnings, feeling, prayers, prayer, pray, give, gave, world, help, care, always, movies, dvds, dvd players, dvd player, player, stronger, no killing, stand, pointless, restless, care, leader, leadership and always will believe!"**


End file.
